Among press machines used in formation processes for metal, a device for forming the metal is called a mechanical press, in which rotational motion of a motor is converted to linear motion by using a conversion mechanism of rotational force to linear force, such as a crank mechanism, linkage mechanism, or ball screw mechanism, and a slide is moved in a vertical direction. In a conventional mechanical press, the formation is carried out by providing a flywheel and a clutch between the motor and the conversion mechanism of rotational force to linear force, accumulating kinetic energy in the flywheel and then connecting the clutch, and moving the slide via the conversion mechanism of rotational force to linear force. In recent years, a widespread servo press has a structure in which the power of the servo motor having a large torque is directly connected to the conversion mechanism of rotational force to linear force, without via the flywheel and clutch. Therefore, the structure has the characteristics that complex motions such as low-speed operation, speed change during operation, and temporary stop and reverse rotation during operation, which have been conventionally difficult to be carried out, can be carried out.
Therefore, a controlling device for the servo press is equipped with a function of variously moving the slide by employing, as a formation condition, a data called slide motion data in which time is set on a horizontal axis and a slide height is set on a vertical axis. For example, Patent document 1 describes a forming-pattern selecting device of a servo press for setting the slide motion data, by selecting a formation pattern (slide motion pattern) setting the slide height on the vertical axis and the time on the horizontal axis from eight formation patterns by combination of seven formation patterns each having two positions to eight positions and a spare formation pattern having nine positions or more, and then, inputting the time and slide height of each position.
Also, Patent document 2 describes a controlling device for controlling a position and speed of the slide, in which at least two or more patterns among a “rotation” pattern, “reciprocate” pattern, “shuttle” pattern, and “reciprocate and shuttle” pattern are previously provided, any one of them is selectively switched upon actual process, and a servo motor is controlled based on the selected control pattern.
Further, Patent document 3 describes a servo press and data input procedure for a controlling device capable of creating new slide motion data based on existing slide motion data as changing the data so as to facilitate setting of a forming condition which is complicated by the servo press.
Still further, Patent document 4 describes a dead-bottom-position probing device of a servo press, as targeting a servo press using the ball screw mechanism, for measuring a process depth of a product by image processing, and then, reciprocating a motor at a predetermined depth and pulling it up by using ability that the motor can be reciprocated at an arbitrary position.
Patent Documents
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-245098
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-17098
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-192467
[Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-192398